A Street Kids AU
by Tosca's Prayer
Summary: Bert McCracken and the rest of the The Used boys are homeless. And this story is more of a script than prose. I, yeah.


(Bert, a young scrawny man enters and speaks to the audience. Questions can be asked or implied)

Bert: Hi. My name is Bert. I, um, I guess Brian asked me to talk today about homelessness and stuff. Um, yeah. It's hard. It's really fucking hard. We have to sleep in shifts to make sure our stuff doesn't get stolen.

Audience: Who is 'we'?

Bert: Me, Jepha, Dan and Quinn. I love those guys. Um, they help. Sticking together helps, you know? (Safe. Happy. Laugh. Comfort.)

Audience: How long have you guys been together?

Bert: Uh, I met Jepha and Quinn about 3 years ago. and Dan turned up last year in winter. (So cold.)

Audience: How did you end up on the streets?

Bert: Me? Or all of us?

Audience: All of you.

Bert: Um, Jepha's parents threw him out after he got his girlfriend pregnant. Quinn ran away from foster care. Dan doesn't talk about why. My parents are violently against homosexuality. They broke my arm when they found out. (Crack. Sickening pain. Puke. Why.)

Audience: And you ran away?

Bert: Yeah. They told me to not come back until I was right in the eyes of god. They're Mormon, so... (Hurts. Crying.)

Audience: Has your family tried to make contact with you since then?

Bert: No, not really. Apparently one of my sisters has been asking around, but I haven't seen her.

Audience: What made you come here today?

Bert: Brian, the coordinator of one of the soup kitchens asked me. I wasn't really sure, but the guys convinced me. (Nervous. Large hands stroking. Better)

Audience: It must be nice to have support going through all of this?

Bert: Yeah, Brian helped me get on my feet a bit more. He's the one that introduced us to Dan, actually.

Audience: If you had the chance to get back into the workforce, what kind of career do you think you'd be interested in?

Bert: I think I'd like to help people with drug addictions and stuff. Or play music again. I miss piano. I used to go to competitions, apparently I was good. (White. Black. Rose perfume. Applause)

Audience: Do you ever find yourself looking back on the old days, wishing you could go back, missing the easier times?

Bert: Sometimes I do. Having a roof over my head, and not having to live almost literally hand to mouth was a blessing that I didnt understand. But then I remember what it was like having to hide all the time, and its... at least I dont have to lie anymore. (Hurts. Tattooed fingers twined with naked hands)

Audience: Do you think you will ever escape the streets?

Bert: I hope so. We're currently working on getting Quinn a job, so we can have some money and stuff, but he barely has any ID.

Audience: A job as what?

Bert: Anything really. Jepha has peircings and tattoos, and Dan scares people. So we figured that it would be easiest for Quinn. (Damp breath on cheek.)

Audience: Are you looking for a job too Bert?

Bert: I would, but Dan decided that they had to take care of me, because I had done it so many times for them. (Hurts. Shhh it'll be okay. So sorry)

Audience: Done what exactly, Bert?

Bert: W- Whenever we were particularly hard up, sometimes we had to whore ourselves out. (Cold. So cold. Hips pushed out. Too tight hands. Can't breathe. Puke up white. Hurts.)

Audience: That's awful Bert. What was that like?

Bert: I hated it. Its not like in Pretty Woman. Its cold, and scary, and dangerous but at least we could eat. I was the most popular, probably because I looked the youngest. So I got arrested the most. Cops don't tend to be nice to drug addicted homeless whores. (Bright light. Cold floor. Harsh words. Rough hands. Why.)

Audience: You have a drug problem?

Bert: Yeah, i have since i was 18. I'm 22 now. (Small pinch. Warmth flooding veins. No get off. Get them off. Nothing there. Scared)

Audience: Have you tried getting clean?

Bert: I'm nearly clean now. Jepha keeps hold of my stash and Dan has my needles and shit. (Trembling. Cold. Hot. Need. Trembling hand sliding into filthy jeans. Gentle hands removing. Love you. Safe.)

Audience: Have you ever tried rehabilitation for your addiction?

Bert: Once. I lasted three days before I left. The head nurse kept going on about 'when you're rehabilitated' and the guys weren't allowed to visit, so I spent all my time worrying about them. I hated it. (Sterile. Lonely. Where are you. Missing.)

Audience: Can you tell us anything good about living on the streets?

Bert: The only thing I can think of is that I have the guys. Everything else is bad.

Audience: What scares you the most, when you are out there on your own?

Bert: Um, overdosing, and getting really addicted again. Or losing the guys. I don't think I would make it without them.

Audience: Are any of your friends in particular special to you?

Bert: I- They're all special in their own ways. I mean, Quinn and Jepha have been there for me through everything, Quinn's the one who helped me after the first time we had to go out whoring. Jepha is so zen, like... whatever we have, he's the one who will try and make the best of it. And Dan, he just fits. He'll calm down Quinn when he's angry, and protect Jepha when someone tries to mess with him. I can't really decide. (Warm. Safe. Happy. Protected.)

Audience: Is there anything else you would like to say?

Bert: Um, if bad things happen, don't be afraid to ask for help I guess. And drugs are bad. Don't do drugs.

(Exit Bert)


End file.
